


Not what it seems

by DementedPoison



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bruno - Freeform, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Klub Ice, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiated kink, Self-cest, Teamcrafted, TrueMU - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPoison/pseuds/DementedPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a friend on Deviant Art. I didn't want to post this on my DA account so it's going here. I hope you live it. Hell if this does well I'll make a part two.</p>
<p>Anyway, a hunting trip ends much differently than Jason expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what it seems

Warning: please leave a   
-kudos  
-comment  
-potato 

Jason yelped as he was pushed into a tree; blood trailed down his chest as the jagged bark tore through his shirt and scratched his skin as he struggled. His attacker had his arms pinned behind his back, making it very difficult to escape. He gasped as a muscular chest pressed against his back to cease his movements. This did not deter him, neither did the obvious tent in his attackers pants. In fact it made him struggle harder. 

"Oh keep struggling baby~ it is sexy to watch~" his captor said as he nibbled on Jason's ear. He froze, he knew that voice. 

"Bruno?! I thought I left you at Klüb Ice!" The other brunette chuckled as he pulled Jason away from the tree and walked him towards a small clearing. 

"You did baby, but Agusto and the others wanted to have some fun~ when they told me their plans I could not resist the delicious temptation~" he said licking his lips. Jason's hazel eyes widened in fear. The others were out too. This spelled undeniable disaster. 

Once they were in the clearing, Bruno tapped his foot on a pressure plate. Pistons shifted and moved as stairs appeared before them. Jason struggled once more.  
He twisted around and broke free. He ran as soon as Bruno's grip loosened. He had to get help. 

Jason was stopped short by a rope trap. The lasso securing around his ankle and stringing him up a young tree. He snarled and struggled to get out of the trap. 

Bruno rolled his eyes. He walked towards Jason as he pulled a syringe from his pocket.   
Jason yelped as the needle penetrated his pliable skin, its contents draining into his blood stream. Once empty, Bruno removed the needle and tossed it aside. Then he waited.

Jason began to feel hot. Very hot. Sweat formed on his brow as he continued to twist and writhe. Suddenly he went limp. The only thing he could move was his eyes and mouth.  
"Wha- what did you do to to me?" He breathed. He felt weak and hot. The heat that pooled in is lower abdomen told him everything, but he was hoping to be wrong.   
"A party drug of my own design~ an aphrodisiac that makes it so you can't do anything,~" he leaned in close "but feel everything~" He captured Jason's lips in a passionate kiss.   
Jason was left dazed when Bruno disengaged. Bruno cut him down from the tree, catching him before he hit the dirt. 

By the time Bruno got back to the underground stairs, Jason was on fire. He needed... Something. He didn't know what he needed but he needed something, anything to take the heat away. He whined and whimpered at Bruno. 

"Don't worry baby~ we're almost there~" he said as the stairs were covered back up after they entered.   
The underground room was rather spacious and a bit too elegant for its purpose. On the floor was a simple cobble stone. the walls were Quartz, chiseled and painted in gold designs. The ceiling was of plain Quartz with red stone torches as a lighting source. The bed in the middle was quite large bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows.

Bruno lowered Jason onto the bed, making sure his head was propped up properly.  
Jason whined at Bruno, wanting release from his constricting jeans. His cock was practically begging to be set free. Who was he to deny its wish. 

Jason, even under the influence of the powerful drug, flinched when Bruno reached for the buttons on his jeans. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself back at HQ with his friends. His refuge. Their refuge. Everyone's refuge. 

His breath hitched when cool air made contact with his nether regions, the other man sliding his jeans off, taking his boxers with them.  
His heart began to bet faster as he heard Bruno rummaging through a chest, undoubtedly looking for his instruments of pleasurable torture.   
He felt a hand on his face. "Open your eyes baby~ They are to beautiful to be hidden~"

Some unseen force made Jason open his eyes. He immediately regretted it when saw a knife in Bruno's hand. With a quick motion, Bruno cut Jason's thin blue shirt off. Jason flushed a bright red with embarrassment from being buck ass nude in front of his sexier, evil self. He wished the universe would take pity and allow him to explode out of existence.

Bruno put the knife away and then removed his own shirt, revealing tan, toned skin and muscle. His abs and pecks were solid and yet, held a type of softness to them. 

As Jason gazed on his body, Bruno had finished gathering the necessary items and set them on the nightstand. 

Jason gasped as he felt the full weight of his captor lay over him, wrapping him in strong arms and pulling him into a powerful kiss. 

Bruno's hands roamed Jason's back in strokes, roaming closer to the dominating male's prize.   
Jason squeaked when the other male grabbed his ass, allowing Bruno access to Jason's mouth. 

As Bruno explored his wet cavern, Jason tried desperately to deny that he was enjoying this. But he was becoming undeniably hard. 

Bruno finally came up for air allowing Jason to breathe. While Jason caught his breath, his eyes gazed up to Bruno's face. Jason involuntarily gulped. A thousand zombies hungry stares could not even come close to the practical starvation in Bruno's eyes. Jason had never seen anyone look so predatory; the raw lust burning bright. He gulped. 

Bruno began to nip and suck at his skin, down his jaw line and neck looking for his weak spot. He found it in the junction between Jason's neck and shoulder. The submissive brunette cried out when Bruno bit that spot hard, drawing blood. It was when Bruno didn't let go that Jason finally realized he was marking him. _that sick bastard_

Blood ran down his chest and pooled between his pecs. Bruno finally let go after a short time and licked the wound apologetically. He then followed the blood trail, drinking it as he went. 

Bruno lapped up the rest of the blood and then moved himself lower so his head rested on Jason's stomach. Moving his hands up to play with Jason's nipples, Bruno took in the beautiful sight. Jason's face went a deeper red. 

"You are so beautiful like this~ All hot and bothered under my touch~ I wish we could stay like this forever~"   
Jason only whimpered in response.   
"But unfortunately we don't have time for such pleasures.~"   
Bruno quickly removed his jeans and boxers.

Jason closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at his dopple ganger. He didn't open them, not even when he felt cold metal on the burning flesh of his cock. 

Once the cock ring was nice and snug(if you could call it nice), Bruno took the lubricant from the night stand and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. He slowly began to work two fingures into the tight entrance. 

"You're a virgin aren't you?~"   
Jason's already flushed face turned redder. 

"Far from it." He shot quickly.  
"Oh I think you are. At least in this sense.~" Bruno chuckled "I can tell by the way you clench around my fingures~" a third digit worked its way in. He scissored his fingures, stretching Jason as far as he could go.

"Bruno... Pl-please..." Jason whined. He was so hot. Sweat matted hair stuck to his face as he panted. His flushed cheeks were a bright red.

"Please what? Tell Bruno what you desire~" he pressed his fingers against Jason's prostate to make a point.

"Ah! I need y-y-you.... Ah! Just fuck me damn it!" Jason was at his wits end. 

"As you wish baby~" Bruno removed his fingers and slicked up his large, swollen cock with more lube. 

Bruno lay on top of Jason once more and lined up his cock with Jason's entrance. He planted a long, deep, fiery kiss on Jason's lips before saying, "I'm going to fuck your brains out, Jason." He pushed in in one swift movement causing Jason to yelp at the sudden intrusion. Bruno only left him five seconds of adjustment before Bruno began moving.

The initial penetration still burned, as did the first few thrusts but soon, that sweet feeling of nirvana came. Bruno held on tightly to Jason as his thrusts became more powerful. 

Jason tried to think of what his friends would say too him if they found out, if Bruno ever let him go. His train of thought was broken as a very powerful thrust shook his body. With loud moan, Jason surrendered.

"Bruno! Deeper!" He shuddered. Before he knew it, his world was spinning. He soon found himself face down on the bed with his ass in the air. Bruno was now leaning over him, his chest flushed against Jason back. Bruno continued to thrust. He began sucking on the previous bite mark, eying the brunettes face.   
Jason's face was contorted in pleasure, letting out soft moans. That wasn't enough. Bruno wanted him screaming.

In one swift motion, Bruno sat up on his knees, hauling the submissive brunette with him. Gravity forced Jason to take Bruno deeper.  
"AAAHHH!!!"   
Yes, there it was. He pulled Jason flush against his chest a thrust into him with every thing he had.  
"AHH!! YES!!!" Jason screamed. His head rolled back onto the dominate brunettes shoulder, tonge rolling out, drool running down his chin, too fucked out of his mind to care. 

Bruno glanced down to Jason's now swollen cock. The head was an angry red and dripping precum. He was close, so was Bruno. 

Just as Bruno was about to cum, he reached down and fiddled with the clasp on the cock ring.   
"Cum for me." He said as the ring came undone. Jason gave a half shout half moan as he came on command, shooting several hot white stands all over his stomach, his face, even the ceiling. His walls clenched around Bruno, giving the Dom that last push he needed. His thrusts faltered as he ejaculated, spilling his seed into Jason's tight hole. Bruno continued to trust as he rode out his orgasm. 

As Bruno came down from cloud nine, he felt the weight on him was heavier than originally. He chuckled when he realized that Jason had passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. Bruno slowly pulled out of Jason causing some of his seed to spill out. He carefully lay the passed out brunett on his back and then left to go get some towels. 

Jason had woken by the time he returned with the towels. 

"How are you feeling?" Bruno asked his lover as he cleaned the jizz off his face and belly. 

"Like bliss." He sighed. "But I'd like to move now." 

Bruno gave a soft chuckle as he reached for a nearby glass of milk. Lifting his lovers head he tilt the glass at Jason's lips, helping him drink. 

When the glass was emptied, Jason sluggishly leaned up to kiss Bruno. The kiss was soft, tender and gentle. Bruno crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Jason. He pulled his lover close and peppered light kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

"Thank you for indulging in my kink Jason. I know it's not your favorite." 

"I admit it wasn't on my favorite kink list but I really enjoyed it. I don't think I've ever passed out during sex before. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had." Jason reassured him.

Bruno smiled into his shoulder. "You make a very convincing virgin victim my lover." There wasn't much need to be convincing at all. In fact, just to prepare for this, Jason went an entire month without getting fucked just so his entrance would be virgin tight. But of course that didn't mean he couldn't be the fucker. He smiled as he remembered the way Bruno's face had contorted in pleasure as he fucked him hard. 

While Jason preferred to bottom, he didnt mind a view from the top every once in a while. 

"Well I guess it's your turn then. What is your desire~?" Bruno asked in his bedroom voice before sucking on Jason's neck again.   
Jason sighed as he moved his head to give Bruno room. "I've always wanted to know what it would be like to fucked by tentacles." He admitted. Bruno continued to suck on his neck as he thought of all the ways he could make his lovers desires come true. 

 

(An: kinky bastards they are. If this does well i might write another part. Please leave a kudos, comment, potatoe!)


End file.
